


Little Angels

by iamtherighteousman



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Adorable, Angel Wings, Anime, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Cute, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Manga, Sleepy Cuddles, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherighteousman/pseuds/iamtherighteousman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short and sweet fanfiction about the friendship and love between little Sebastian and Ash. It's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Angels

It was strange seeing them together. Ash and Sebastian, that is. It wasn't that it was unusual for the two little ones to play together. It was just that they seemed to be the exact opposite of each other. Ash was light and giggly and so full of happiness, while Sebastian was quite the troublemaker for a four year old. The darker haired of the two could often be found throwing things at other children at daycare (he was banned from real silverware for this reason) and stealing other people's cookies. Now that last part did actually have an adorable reason behind it. Sebastian had no interest in sweets. Instead of eating those stolen cookies, he would always give them to Ash. And despite his occasional violence, the boy was an expert at protecting and comforting his best friend. Ash, on the other hand, took joy in drawing pictures for Sebastian. He would draw them both with wings, his own white and Sebastian's black to match their hair colors. Little Ash would smile proudly as he presented his work to the other and explained that they were angels. "I am a good angel. You are a bad angel. But I still love you", he had said one time. And then he poked and prodded his friend until Sebastian said he loved Ash, too. 

It was precious, really, to see them at the playground together. It was obvious that Ash was running the show, always deciding what they were going to play. But Sebastian never complained. He would be "it" during tag and hide and go seek over and over and over again because that's what made Ash happy. And honestly, it made Sebastian happy to see his friend giggling and squealing with delight. Ash would sit on the swing and try with all his might but never get anywhere, so Sebastian had no problem with standing behind him and pushing, even if he ended up getting kicked and falling down when his friend swung back again. Actually, sometimes that was a good thing because Ash would jump off the swing and go to inspect Sebastian's injuries. There was never anything more than a scratch or a small bruise, but Ash loved playing doctor. He would kiss Sebastian's boo boo's all better. Sebastian loved Ash's kisses. 

When one stayed the night at the other's house, they always had plenty of fun. One game they loved to play was pretending that Sebastian was a kitty and Ash was his owner. Ash would pet Sebastian's hair to make his friend purr, or have him play fetch. Sebastian knew that was silly because fetch is something you're supposed to play with a dog, not a cat. But he could never let Ash down. They would run around for a while and tire themselves out long before bedtime. Then they would get into their "position", as Ash called it. This consisted of Sebastian laying down and holding Ash close. "So close, Sebby. I want to feel your heart beat, okay?" Ash would say seriously, and Sebastian would always comply. The two would snuggle all night long. This had started out when Ash had been scared one night. Sebastian remembered that whenever he was scared, his mommy would hold him and he would feel safe again. So he had held Ash and made it all better again. That had just been the way things went ever since, whether Ash was scared or not. And Sebastian was happy to do it. Anything for his best friend.


End file.
